Simba's Pride
Simba's Pride is the second film in the Lion King ''trilogy. Plot A large group of animals march towards Pride Rock to honer the Birth of King Simba and Queen Nala's daughter Kiara. Months later, Kiara grows into a young cub and goes to explore The Pride Lands, but an overprotective Simba sends his friends Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on her. But Kiara is able to sneak away from them and enters the forbidden Outlands where she meets and befriends an Outsider cub named Kovu. After they escape from crocodiles, the two cubs play tag before Simba and Nala arrive an then Kovu's mother Zira. Zira reveals that Kovu was hand chosen by Simba's uncle Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king before Simba exiled Scar followers to the Outlands. After the brief face-off, Simba tells Zira to take Kovu and leave before picking up Kiara and leaving with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and the pride. Upon returning to the Pride Lands, Simba sends Nala and the others back to Pride Rock whilst he stays behind to scold Kiara and tells her that she needs to be careful as future Queen before singing "We Are One". Back in the Outlands, Zira returns with Kovu and scolds her other son Nuka for not watching him and then scolds Kovu for trying to befriend Kiara. But Zira gets an idea that Kovu befriending Kiara could do well with her plan to have Simba killed and avenge Scar's death. Many years go by, and Kiara grows in to a beautiful young lioness and requests that she goes out on her first hunt alone. Simba agrees, But sends Timon and Pumbaa after her. Kiara's first attempts are unsuccessful, but on her next attempt, She discovers the two, and decides to do the rest of her hunt away from the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Zira sends Nuka and his sister Vitani, to go to The Elephant Graveyard and take some sticks that are lit at one end. They set first to the Pride Lands, encasing Kiara in smoke and flames. As part of the plan, Kovu goes into the fire and rescues her and brings her back to The Pride Lands. Kiara is a first angry that Kovu spoiled her hunt but changes her mind when he realises who he is. Just then Simba (having spotted the fire) and Nala arrive where Simba bans Kiara from having anymore hunts and learns that Kovu saved her. Simba ends up having to allow Kovu to join the pride as thanks for saving Kiara, but makes him sleep outside Pride Rock. Kovu promised to train Kiara, but Kiara fails completely. They find Timon and Pumbaa on a hill eating grubs, but are being pestered by buzzards. They begin chasing after them, And run in to a herd of rhinos, but manage to escape the rhinos. That night, Kovu and Kiara stay up to look at the stars. Kiara tells Kovu that the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over them. Kovu wonders if Scar lives up there, and tells her that Scar wasn't even his father but was still part of him. Kiara tells Kovu that Scar had a great evil in him that he wouldn't let go of. Kovu nearly tells Kiara about his part in Zira's plan, but can't bring himself to and decides to leave but Rafiki arrives takes him and Kiara to a place where they can fall in love, called Upendi. The next day, Simba tells Kovu that he wants to talk with him. They are in the same place that the fire was, just a few days before. Just then Zira waltzes in the scene, and tricks Simba in to thinking that Kovu helped them trap him in the spot. Simba tries escaping up a barrier of logs, but is stopped by Nuka, but then log falls loose, and crushes Nuka to death. Simba reaches Pride Rock, and starts to tell what he thinks is the truth. Kovu is exiled, But Kiara going against Simba's orders to not leave Pride Rock unescoutered, leaves to find him. They both find each other and Kiara convinces Kovu to return so that their prides may unite, Or else, "They'll Be Divided Forever." The Outsiders launch an attack on the Pride Lands, spotted by Zazu. They brake in an epic battle only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of Kovu and Kiara. Zira makes an attempt to kill Simba, but is stopped by Kiara, who falls off the edge of the cliff, but is saved By Simba, Just after Zira falls off the cliff and in to the river, and drowns. After Zira's death, both the Outsiders and the Pridelanders are united as one, again. The next scene shows Kovu, Kiara, Simba and Nala on top of Pride Rock roaring in victory. Simba looks up to the sky and hears Mufasa's voice saying, "Well done, my son......We Are One" Characters Quotes Simba: *Kovu, I was wrong. You belong here. *Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? *I banished you from the Pride Lands now you and your cub get out. *You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands. *Take him and get out we're finished here. *Why have you come back? *You don't belong here! *Silence when you first came here you asked for judgement and I pass it now. *Exile. *You are not going anywhere without an escort from now on. *Don't you see? He used you to get to me. *Because you are my daughter. You will not leave Pride Rock, you will stay here where I'll keep an eye on you away from him. Kiara *runs out of the den at Pride Rock, looks at the view'' Wow! to run off but is caught by Simba just in time Daddy! Let go! *You will never be Mufasa! *He loves me for me. *Why are you doing this? Nala *Oh, My Simba, You want So Much to walk the path expected of '''You'. Perhaps Kovu Does Not. Sarabi *My my how you've grown. *You must be very proud of your daughter Simba. Kovu *to himself'' Okay, I have to tell her today. Oh, where do I start? "Kiara, Zira had a plot, and I was part of it, but I don't want to be... because... it's because I love you." exhales She'll never believe me but I'm gonna try. Zira *Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We shall take his entire kingdom, BY FORCE! *Oh no, Simba. We have barely begun. down at Kiara and chuckles wickedly *''Nuka you were supposed to be watching him.'' *''What have you done? '' *''Exactly and in doing so you have betrayed your Pride betrayed Scar. '' *''You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you. '' *''You've killed your own brother.'' Nuka *Roasty toasty princess, roasty toasty princess! lighting the grass on fire (in a circle around him) and jumps in excitement, but then pauses Hey, is it hot here or is that just me? *I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-OH, THESE TERMITES!! *This place has gotten a lot creepier since the hyenas ran off. *I'm sorry mother I tried well at least I finally got your attention didn't I? Vitani *Where's your pretty daughter, Nala? *No, Mother! Kiara’s right! Enough! *Nuka where's Kovu? Songs *He Lives in You *We Are One *My Lullaby *Upendi *One of Us *Love Will Find a Way Deleted Scenes See Here Clips Trivia *Original transcripts say that Simba was planned to Die. *This was not released by Buena Vista. *Sarabi, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed appear in the sequel. Category:Media Category:Pages with Photos Category:Browse